


Young Toad in Love

by poetheather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetheather/pseuds/poetheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor is having his usual day at the start of school during Neville's 5th year when he is struck dumb by a vision of beauty and his life is changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Toad in Love

Young Toad in Love

Trevor often spent his trips up to the castle in Neville’s pockets, especially after they got off the train. This time was no exception. Other students had their pets taken up to their rooms, or simply kept in cages with their luggage, Trevor was well cared for by Neville and kept close which he enjoyed.  However in this instance it was not necessarily a good thing for all concerned.

As students sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the feast and for the sorting Trevor got loose and down to the floor as he often did to wander about. He was a very bright toad after all and frequently left to his own devices. He hopped closer to the front of the room so he could watch the sorting and get a better idea of the new students he should avoid, most especially those students with the green trim who had it out for Neville. And besides, the Headmaster was amusing to listen to when he spoke.

Everything was going as normal but then someone interrupted the headmaster with a soft, “Hem hem.”

Trevor’s world stopped and his eyes went wide. This woman was such a vision of loveliness that he forgave her the fact that she was wearing so much pink that it was distracting. Surely someone so beautiful, with a face so stunning would take a risk with such a toad like him? Right? He was sure it would be worth such a risk, to put his heart there to pursue such beauty. She began to speak and he was captivated by her dulcet tones. She was indeed the toad of his dreams in every way. What was the name the Headmaster used when he had introduced her earlier, Umbridge? Yes… that was it. Dolores Umbridge, a beautiful name for such a divine toad. He called out to her, an overly bold declaration of his love. He hadn’t planned on it, but rather it slipped out.

The students began to snicker and she glared at them. He pulled back further under the safety of the table. How could this be? Had she not heard him? Was she denying his protestation of love? He once again proclaimed his intentions and his thoughts on her beauty loudly, hoping to cut through the sounds of the students above him.

He was aghast as her cheeks puffed out and her face grew red in anger. This had not been his intention. Perhaps the time was not right, perhaps he needed to find a better way to court her. Maybe he should bring her flies or the odd beetle? Give her clear signs of his devotion that would slowly warm her heart. He could serenade her at night, let her become aware of just how much he was enraptured by her visage. But for now, with the students in chaos and the toad of his dreams fuming from their rude treatment of her he would go back to Neville and think about what he would do to woo her, this beautiful toad he would dream of until she was finally his.


End file.
